Dark Lord Dumbledore
by tlemmens10
Summary: The Death-Eaters have killed Dumbledore and Voldemort is using Polyjuice Potion to take his place...FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Dumbledore**

Voldemort looked up when Wormtail entered the room.

"It is done, Master. We killed him. Albus Dumbledore is death." Wormtail said

Voldemort smiled. "Excellent. Nobody knows about it I hope?" he asked.

"Not at all, Master. They knew he left the school for a few days, but he told nobody where he was going. We found him in the mountains near Hogwarts and there we killed him. Afterwards, we buried the body in a cave. Nobody will find him there." Wormtail explained.

"Excellent." Voldemort said again and he walked up to a trunk behind him. He opened it and pulled out a small grey hair and a bottle.

"Now, Wormtail, I shall finally be headmaster of Hogwarts. Well, actually, Dumbledore will stay as headmaster of Hogwarts, except I will be Dumbledore. Thanks to the use of this special Polyjuice Potion." Voldemort said

"Special Polyjuice Potion, My Lord?" Wormtail asked confused.

A smiled appeared on Voldemort's lips. "That's right, Wormtail. You see, normally when somebody drinks Polyjuice Potion, it only lasts for a small period. THIS Polyjuice Potion, however, will make the drinker stay in its chosen form as long as he doesn't drink the antidote. And let me tell you, that I'm not planning to do the last thing." he explained.

"So, you mean you're going to be Dumbledore forever, then?" Wormtail asked.

"That is right, Wormtail." said Voldemort and he opened the bottle and poured the Polyjuice Potion in a dirty wooden cup. He then threw the hair of Dumbledore in it. The potion changed to silver and Voldemort picked up the cup. "The new headmaster of Hogwarts is coming." he said and he brought the potion to his lips.

Wormtail's eyes flashed to the bottle for a moment and he saw that there was still some Polyjuice Potion inside, meaning that, if anyone else wanted to change their appearance, they could.

Wormtail's eyes looked back at Voldemort when he moaned in pain. He dropped the empty cup and slowly his face changed, as did the rest of his body. Wrinkles appeared and Voldemort's voice changed, as if it was an older man moaning. "Wormtail…Get me…the grey robes and…the glasses." Dumbledore's voice said.

Wormtail nodded and took out Dumbledore's clothes, which he had taken from the old man right after killing him, along with the other Death-Eaters. He also took the glasses that Dumbledore had worn and handed everything to Voldemort, who had now stopped moaning and had completely changed into Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Wormtail. Now leave the room. I need to change." commanded Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord." said Wormtail and he left the room.

Voldemort waved his wand and locked the door. He then took off his old clothes and dropped them on a nearby chair. His eyes caught the reflection in the mirror and he saw a naked Dumbledore staring back.

"Never expected that I would ever see him naked." said Voldemort, while hearing Dumbledore's voice say these words.

Nagini slithered past her masters feet, looking up high to his new appearance. "_You'll get a new body as well very soon, Nagini_" said Voldemort in Parseltongue.

He grabbed Dumbledore's clothes, looked back at the reflection of old naked man for a minute and put the clothes on. He then did the same with the glasses. He then touched the pockets and found Dumbledore's wand. The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in the world. It belonged to him now.

He looked back to his snake and said: "_How do I look?_"

"_It isss asss if the real Albus Dumbledore isss ssstanding in thisss room._" replied the snake.

"_And the voice?_" Voldemort asked.

"_Exactly the way he sssoundsss._" said Nagini.

"_Excellent._" said Voldemort.

"_The only exception isss that you ssspeak Parssseltongue and the real Dumbledore doesssn't._" said Nagini.

"_But nobody needs to know that I speak Parseltongue. If they knew, I would give myself away._" said Voldemort.

"_And we don't want that to happen._" said Nagini.

"_Exactly. But now I need to go. Hogwarts is waiting for me._" said Voldemort and he walked to the fireplace. He then grabbed some Floo Powder and looked at the snake for a last time.

"_I will be back._" he said to her.

"_I will wait for you._" the snake replied.

Voldemort turned back to the fireplace and he wanted to leave when he saw the bottle with Polyjuice Potion again. Another evil idea crossed his mind and he yelled: "Wormtail! Come here immediately!"

"I want to come, My Lord, but the door is locked." said Wormtail from behind the door.

Voldemort facepalmed and took the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's pockets and pointed it to the door and said: "Alohomora."

An beam of light came out of the keyhole and the door unlocked. Carefully, Wormtail walked into the room.

"What is it that you need me for, My Lord?" he asked.

"I was just about to leave for Hogwarts when an idea popped into my mind." Voldemort explained.

"And what was this idea?" asked Wormtail.

"Do you remember in what lake you dropped the old man's body?" Voldemort asked.

"Y-Yes, My Lord. I do remember." answered Wormtail.

"Take me there for a moment. I need to do something there." Voldemort said.

"Yes, My Lord." said Wormtail, grabbing his master's hand before apparating away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lake & the Ministry**

Wormtail loosed the grip on his master's arm when they arrived at the lake. Voldemort walked towards the lake and looked into the water. There, on the bottom, he saw the naked body of Albus Dumbledore. The REAL Albus Dumbledore.

"Get him out of the water, Wormtail!" commanded Voldemort.

"My Lord, I don't understand. He was just in the water and you said…" said Wormtail, but he was interrupted by Voldemort.

"I SAID: GET HIM OUT OF THE WATER!" yelled Voldemort.

"Y-Yes, My Lord." stuttered Wormtail. He bent over and took the naked body of Dumbledore out of the water and placed it on the stone ground of the mountains.

Voldemort took the bottle with the special Polyjuice Potion out of his pockets and threw some of the toe nails from his previous body in the bottle. The potion turned into the most disgusting potion ever.

"Open his mouth!" commanded Voldemort.

Wormtail nodded and pulled the old man's mouth open. Voldemort bent over and poured the potion in the death man's mouth.

"Make him swallow it!" commanded Voldemort while standing up again.

"Y-Yes, My Lord." stuttered Wormtail and he moved the head so that the potion went into Dumbledore's gullet.

Immediately, the old man's body started to change. The beard disappeared, just like the nose. The face turned pale white and very soon Voldemort was lying there, naked.

"Drop him back in the lake now!" commanded Voldemort and Wormtail did as he asked.

After he was done, Wormtail looked back at his master.

"Now, what was this all for?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Wormtail. Right now, I'm going to make my final trip before going back to Hogwarts." said Voldemort.

"Where are you going, then?" Wormtail asked.

"London." said Voldemort. He then apparated away, leaving Wormtail behind, alone and confused.

When Voldemort appeared again, he was in Whitehall, in London. There, he made his way past the Muggle ministry of Defence towards a red telephone box, ignoring the strange looking Muggles who were wondering who this old man in his long robes was. He walked inside, dialed the word "MAGIC" and the telephone box went down and landed into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort walked out and said to the receptionist: "I'm looking for Cornelius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic. Is he here?"

"Certainly, Mr. Dumbledore. He's in his office at the moment." said the witch at the reception. She continued: "Shall I lead you there?"

"No need. I find it myself."said Voldemort and he made his way over to the lift. Various wizards greeted him when he walked in and they asked him various questions, which Voldemort chose to ignore.

When he arrived on the right floor, he walked out of the lift and made his way to the minister's office. Fudge was standing outside of his office, talking to Rita Skeeter, who, presumably, had just done an interview with the minister.

"Cornelius. Miss Skeeter." greeted Voldemort. "I'm glad you're both here. I have something important to show you. Something that might possible end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet."

Those last words certainly got the attention of Rita Skeeter. But the minister was also interested.

"What is this "something important", Albus?" Fudge asked.

"The Dark Lord is death. His body was found in a lake in the mountains near Hogesmeade." Voldemort explained.

Voldemort arrived at the lake with Fudge and Rita Skeeter. Both of them looked into the water and Fudge said: "That certainly is the Dark Lord. No doubt about it."

"How did he die?" Rita Skeeter asked.

Voldemort arm in a firm grip and said to her: "Why don't I tell you…in private." He and Rita than apparated away. Fudge went back to the Ministry to announce the news of the Dark Lord's death to the wizarding world.

Voldemort and Rita appeared in the room of the Riddle house where Voldemort had changed into Dumbledore. Rita looked around, a bit scared.

"Albus, what is this place?" she asked.

"Your grave." Voldemort replied.

Rita looked at him in surprise and then Voldemort pointed his want to her and said: "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Rita dropped on the floor. Voldemort looked at Nagini, who was hanging over the chair and said to her: "_What do you think? Do you like it?_"

"_It will do._" the snake replied.

"_Then she is yours._" said Voldemort.

Nagini hissed in pleasure and crawled towards the death body of Rita Skeeter and a short while later, the journalist opened her eyes, this time, the pupils looked very snake-like. Voldemort looked at her, while she was trying to stand up, and said: "Normally, now that you're in a human body, you should be able to talk like a normal human."

"Then let'sss try it. Oh, it ssseemsss that you're right." said Rita on a snake-like tone.

"Well, I'll be leaving now for Hogwarts. You make sure that my death is publiced in the Daily Prophet. Understood?" said Voldemort.

"Underssstood, Massster." said Rita and she made her way over to the fireplace, looked back at Voldemort one last time and said: "By the way, you look gorgeousss in your new body."

"I feel quite old as well." said Voldemort in reply.

"It might be an old body, but it'sss alssso a very powerfull one. And that'sss what countsss. Remember what you sssaid many yearsss ago? There isss no good or evil only power and thossse too weak to ssseek it." said Rita.

"And right I was, and still am." said Voldemort.

"Well, I'll be going now." said Rita and she threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace while saying: "Daily Prophet." She immediately disappeared in the green flames. When she was gone, Voldemort stepped in the fireplace as well.

"And now it's time for Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts." he said and then he dropped the Floo Powder while saying: "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." and immediately, the green flames swallowed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finally headmaster**

Minerva looked up in surprise when she saw Dumbledore falling out of the fireplace.

"Albus?" she asked in surprise. Voldemort was glad to hear those words. That old woman really thought he was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Minerva. I have returned, like you see." Voldemort said in reply. He continued: "And if you don't mind I'll be off to my office."

Voldemort wanted to leave the room, but realized that he didn't actually know what Dumbledore's password was. He turned back to McGonagall.

"Is something the matter, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Did you go in my office when I was away?" Voldemort asked.

"Just a few times, to see if everything was alright." said McGonagall.

"You didn't change the password, did you?" Voldemort asked.

"No. Absolutly not. It's still "Butterbeer with cookies", the password you chose." said McGonagall.

"Thank you, Minerva. That is all I needed to know." said Voldemort and then he walked out of McGonagall's office.

He had just left the room, or McGonagall called out for him again. "Albus!" she said. Voldemort turned around. "What is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm glad you're back, Albus. The castle feels a lot safer when you're here." said McGonagall in reply.

"I'm also glad to be back. It's been a while." said Voldemort.

"You've only been away for four days, Albus." said McGonagall.

"It looks so much longer when you're away from a place you like." said Voldemort in reply, trying to avoid the word "love" since he doesn't like that word.

After these words he walked away and made his way to the third floor, where a giant gargoyle protected the door.

"Butterbeer with cookies." said Voldemort quickly and the gargoyle, who hadn't even said "Password, please." yet, moved aside and revealed a long spiral staircase. Voldemort climbed up and opened the door and walked into the headmaster's office. Some of the paintings had woken up, surprised by the rushed entrance.

"Albus, what's with the with the rushing?" asked the painting of Armando Dippet.

"It's none of your business, Armando." said Voldemort to the painting. He walked past Dumbledore's desk and sat down in the chair. He sat down and moved his hands over the side of the chair. It was his' now. Finally.

When Nagini arrived in the office of the Daily Prophet she ran up to Barnabas Cuffe, the current editor of the Prophet.

"Barnabasss, I have great newsss!" she said in excitement.

"You always have great news, Rita. The problem is that is not always true." commented Barnabas, not pay attention to the different eye-color and snake like way of speech that Rita was using.

"Not thisss time, Barnabasss. Thisss time it'sss true." said Nagini.

"Then what is this big news of yours?" asked Barnabas.

"He'sss dead, Barnabasss. Gone. Forever!" said Nagini.

"Who is dead?" said Barnabas in confusion.

"Voldemort." whispered Nagini, bringing a little shiver in Barnabas' bones. Nagini was aware of the fact that many people feared her master's name and she loved it when they shivered in fear when that name was spoken.

"Rita, would you please not say that name again. I don't like it when people do that." said Barnabas.

"But, Barnabasss, he'sss dead. We don't need to be afraid of him of him anymore." said Nagini.

"Dead or not dead, that name gives me the creeps." said Barnabas. "But tell me, is this really true?"

"Absssolutly. Asssk Dumbledore. He hasss ssseen the body." said Nagini.

"I'll speak to him once I have time. Drop the article by the other articles that have to be published and then it'll end up where it needs to be." said Barnabas and he walked away, back to his office.

Nagini watched him leave and whispered to herself: "I'll drop off the article, onccce I've written it."

Voldemort was still enjoying his chair when another idea popped up in his head.

"That old McGonagall was so kind to me, I should reward her with something. And I exactly know what." Voldemort said to himself.

A smile formed around his face and he looked at the old clock above the door. Over a few minutes, it would be dinner. Excellent. He was very hungry…and he had something to say to all the students.

Voldemort stood up from the chair and left the Headmaster's office. He decided to take the long way to the Great Hall, so he could have more fun exploring the school. HIS school.

Wormtail walked into the empty living room of the Riddle House. Voldemort's clothes were lying on the table. Various Death-Eaters had helped Wormtail by finding Dumbledore and killing him. But none of them – apart from Wormtail – knew of Voldemort's exact plans and Wormtail realized that he could use this as an advantage.

A month ago, he had joined Voldemort at a dinner in Malfoy Manor. There, he had secretly overheard that Bellatrix had a crush on Voldemort. She had said it to her sister, Narcissa. Yes, Wormtail remember the conversation very well.

"_Do you think he knows that I'm in love with him?" Bellatrix asked her sister._

"_I don't if he knows it, Bella. And if he does, I hope he loves you back. But I have my doubts." said Narcissa._

"_Doubts? How so?" asked Bellatrix._

"_Well, rumors say that the Dark Lord doesn't know love." said Narcissa._

"_Those are just rumors, Cissy. The Dark Lord loves me. I'm telling you that." said Bellatrix._

_Narcissa looked at her sister. "You would do everything for him to get his love, wouldn't you?" she said._

"_Indeed. I would." said Bellatrix._

Those last words were the ones that had kept coming back to Wormtail. Bellatrix would do everything for the Dark Lord. Everything. Yes, Wormtail could use this to his advantage. The Dark Lord's recent plan had brought a naughty idea into his mind, but if Voldemort never found out about it, then there was nothing to worry about.

Wormtail took out the bottle from the special Polyjuice Potion. He could use this for his plan, but he didn't want to be the Dark Lord forever. No, just the normal bit of Polyjuice Potion would be alright. He knew Voldemort had hidden some if in that same trunk. So, that wasn't a problem. All he needed was a bit of Voldemort himself. Luckily, the ground was shattered with toe nails that Voldemort had cut off from his feet. Wormtail picked up a few and then went to the trunk. He took out a bottle containing some normal Polyjuice Potion and placed it on the table. He would use that later, first he had to change clothes.

After a great meal, Voldemort stood up from his chair and said to all the students: "May I have your attention, please. I'm very glad to be your headmaster and I hope to be for many more years to come."

The whole Great Hall started clapping and cheering. Voldemort enjoyed it. He knew he could be headmaster forever, because nobody knew about his Horcruxes. And those who did know were dead. No, nobody could stop his plan. Not even Harry, because that was another beautiful thing of this new Polyjuice Potion, as soon as you changed your appearance, any possible connections with somebody else's mind were broken. Harry knew nothing and Voldemort wanted to keep it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wormtail's plan**

_**Note: **__This chapter is focusing on Wormtail's plan, with only a short appearance by the real Voldemort. Next chapter we continue again with Voldemort and the announcement of his dead._

Wormtail apparated in a forest right behind Malfoy Manor. He was wearing Voldemort's coat, which had Voldemort's wand in its pockets. He was completely ready for his own plan. A plan that he already liked even before he had done it. There was no waiting now. He was so close he couldn't go back, and he didn't want to go back. Wormtail took the bottle of normal Polyjuice Potion out of the pockets, drank it and made its way over to front of the house.

When he had arrived on the front, Wormtail carefully peeked inside, he saw Bellatrix through the window. She didn't notice him. Apart from her, there seemed to be nobody else in the house.

"Excellent." Wormtail whispered and he heard the voice of the Dark Lord come out of his mouth, which meant that the transformation was now complete. He made his way over to the door and rang the doorbell.

Inside, Bellatrix heard the doorbell and she carefully took her wand from her pockets and made her way over to the door. She peeked through the window to see if she could spot who was at the door. She spotted the bald pale noseless face of her master: Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix felt her heart bouncing inside her body. What was the Dark Lord doing at the front door when she was home all alone?

Carefully, she opened the door.

"Hello, Bella." said Wormtail, trying to give his best Voldemort impression. "Are you the only one in here at the moment?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord." Said Bellatrix, a little bit scared because of this sudden appearance from her master.

"Excellent." said Wormtail and he walked inside towards the living room.

Bellatrix quickly closed the door and went after her master. "So, what brings you here, My Lord?" she asked.

"You, Bella." replied Wormtail.

"M-Me?" Bellatrix asked in surprise.

"Yes. You. I have a question to ask you." said Wormtail.

"A-A question? Wh-What sort of question, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"You are a very loyal servant, Bella." said Wormtail as a start, knowing that Voldemort would start a conversation probably in the same way.

"Thank you for the compliment, My Lord." said Bellatrix.

"But a good servant would do everything for it's master." continued Wormtail.

"But I DO everything for you, My Lord." said Bellatrix quickly.

"Everything?" Wormtail asked, almost whispering.

"Y-Yes, My Lord. Everything." said Bellatrix.

Wormtail bowed over to Bellatrix's ear and whispered: "Then fuck me."

Bellatrix looked at him for a moment, a little bit shocked, but then she said: "Of course, My Lord. Everything for you."

Voldemort sat down in the headmaster's office, enjoying some of the food that he asked the house-elfs to deliver. This was life, he thought while chewing on the roasted chicken.

He looked at the clock again. Almost 8.00 P.M. He remembered how he, many years ago, was in the Forbidden Forest around that time, sucking out the blood of dead unicorns. He had been in a different body then as well. But he had to share that body with someone else. Not this time. This time, he had a body of his own. A body that he had wanted to be in ever since he became a bodyless ghost. And now he had this body. And he could keep it. Forever.

Wormtail moaned in pleasure when Bellatrix started fucking him.

"Yes. More. MORE!" he said, knowing that Bellatrix wouldn't want to disappoint her master.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?! Are you expecting someone?!" Wormtail asked.

"N-No, My Lord. Narcissa and Lucius are in Azkaban once again at the moment and Draco is at Hogwarts." Bellatrix replied.

Wormtail spotted a window in the room and asked: "Can you see from here who's at the door?"

"That is possible, My Lord." said Bellatrix.

"Then look, for Slytherin's sake!" commanded Wormtail.

"Y-Yes, My Lord." said Bellatrix and she stood up, put a towel around her and moved to the window. She looked down and saw Scabior standing in front of the door.

"What's he doing here?" said Bellatrix quietly to herself.

"And? Who is it?" Wormtail asked.

"Scabior." Bellatrix replied.

"Scabior? Why is he here?" Wormtail asked.

"I don't know." Bellatrix replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Wormtail replied.

"P-Postive, My Lord." Bellatrix replied.

"Hmm…Interesting." said Wormtail quietly and he carefully took Voldemort's wand from his pockets.

He then looked back at Bellatrix and said: "Bella! Look at me!"

Bellatrix quickly looked at him and Wormtail pointed Voldemort's wand to her.

"Wh-What are you doing, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, scared of what's to come.

Wormtail grinned and said: "_Imperio_."

The spell hit Bellatrix and she stood there, not doing a thing. No expression on her face. Just waiting for a command to be given. And Wormtail smiled, because he had a very naughty idea in his mind.

"Go downstairs and open the door and fuck Scabior." Wormtail commanded.

"Yes, My Lord." Said Bellatrix and she left the room. Wormtail watched her leave and then apparated away, back to the Riddle House.

When he arrived there, the Polyjuice Potion had worked out.

"Well, that was fun." Wormtail said with a smile on his face. "Luckily, I'm not leaving Bella bored. I'm sure she's busy right now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Dark Lord is not dead**

Voldemort woke up in an enormous bed. He quickly touched a few parts of his body to make sure that he still looked like Dumbledore, but the old hands and the beard made his worries disappear. He was still the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He went out of the and changed from his (or rather, Dumbledore's) pyjama's into the long grey robes. He then went downstairs to his office and checked the clock.

5.30 A.M. There was still some time before breakfast (which started at 7.30 A.M.). Voldemort decided to have a look around the office and see what secrets Dumbledore had been keeping for himself.

One of the first things Voldemort discovered was the pensieve. He had heard about it before, but now it was actually the first time he saw it.

"Interesting…If I have enough time I might have a look into some of the old man's memories." said Voldemort to himself.

He wanted to continue his exploration tour when suddenly the light in the fireplace turned green.

Carefully, Voldemort took the Elder Wand out of Dumbledore's pockets and pointed it to the fire.

"Oh, calm down. It'sss only me." said a familiar voice and Rita Skeeter (A.K.A. Nagini) walked out of the fireplace.

Voldemort slowly lowered his wand and sighed in relief. Then he asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I came for two reasssons. One, I wanted to know how you're doing asss headmassster of Hogwartsss and two, I wanted to show you thisss." said Nagini she placed a copy of _The Daily Prophet _on Voldemort's desk.

"Look at the front page." said Nagini to her master.

Voldemort looked at the front page and saw a picture of his original body staring back at him. Above the picture was a headliner which read: _THE DARK LORD IS DEAD._

"Excelent." said Voldemort with a smile on his face.

"On firssst sssight, yesss, but on sssecond, no." said Nagini.

Voldemort looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Turn to page 2, you'll sssee." said Nagini.

Curious and confused, Voldemort turned over the page and saw his own image staring back at him. Underneath the image were the words: _I'M NOT DEAD. THE PROPHET IS LYING._

"What is this supposed to mean?" said Voldemort angry.

"Well, it ssseemsss that sssomeone isss pretending to be you. And whoever thisss impossster isss, he or ssshe sssent an owl to the Daily Prophet to tell you're not dead." said Nagini.

"But who would be pretending to be…?" said Voldemort, but suddenly he stopped and then he said, quite angry: "Of course! That's who would do it!"

"Who are you talking about, My Lord?" Nagini asked.

"Wormtail." Voldemort whispered.

"WHAT?! OH, THE DIRTY TRAITOR! I'LL GET HIM!" Nagini yelled in anger.

"Good. I leave it up to you to kill him." said Voldemort.

"With pleasssure." Nagini said.

She then walked back into the fireplace and disappeared. Right after she had left, somebody knocked on the door of the headmaster's office.

"Come in." said Voldemort in Dumbledore's calm voice.

The door opened and McGonagall walked in. A smile appeared on Voldemort's face.

"Ah, Minerva. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, professor Dumbledore, you should go to the Great Hall. It's almost time for breakfast and-" said McGonagall, but she was interrupted.

"Breakfast can wait." said Voldemort.

"I beg you pardon?" McGonagall asked in confusion.

"Why don't we do something togheter. Just the two of us." said Voldemort.

McGonagall looked at him in surprise, not quite knowing what to say. A little smile crossed her face and her cheeks turned red. "Oh, Albus. That would be nice." she said.

"Yes, now follow me to the outside of the castle. There we shall aparate away." Voldemort said.

"Aparate away? To where?" McGonagall asked.

"You'll see." Voldemort replied.


End file.
